Lilliputtians
|image = S2e3 Lilliputtians.png |first = The Golf War |last = |voice = |inspiration = Lilliputians |# = |case = |species = |abilities = |environment = Gravity Falls Royal Discount Putt Hutt |diet = |alias = |appearance = 1 |alliance = |goal = |home = |friends = |enemies = other Lilliputtians, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest |likes = Miniature golf, Being the best |dislikes = |weapons = Golf pencils, golf ball cannons |fate = |quote = "We control the balls!" }} The (lil-li-putt-tians) are small humanoids who secretly run the Gravity Falls Royal Discount Putt Hutt. There are several distinct factions among them, including Dutch and French nationalities and pirates. History Dipper and Mabel Pines first encounter the Dutch variety creatures in "The Golf War" when they break into the golf course after hours to attend Mabel's tournament with Pacifica Northwest. When the people offer Mabel their help, things end up out of control. Appearance , a typical Lilliputtian]] Each Lilliputtian has a head resembling a golf ball, and a disproportionately small humanoid body. They wear clothing, and some have hair, including the facial variety on some males. Each person has a single color motif, with hues including red, yellow, green, blue, orange, pink and purple. Lilliputtians Factions Dutch The Lillupttians of the 18th hole live in a Dutch windmill themed course. They are primarily blue, green, yellow, and pink pastel colored, and blonde. They wear traditional Dutch garb including wooden clogs. The boys have blond bob cuts and blushing cheeks, and the girls have twin braids. The pirate captain insults them as "tulip munchers" because the Dutch as well known for their tulips. Pirates thumb|Pirates (8th hole) The lillupttians of the 8th hole live on a pirate ship. The use miniature swords as weapons, and are in fact the only Lilluputtians that have anything other than golf pencils as a weapon. French thumb|French The lilluputtians who live in the Eiffel Tower hole are dressed as stereotypical French men. They are primarily bright pink, red, and green colored with emphasized lips. They have black mustaches and a goatee, wear black and white striped turtlenecks with a red ascot, and a beret. They speak with thick French accents and even seem to know some French even if they don't understand it. Knights thumb|Medieval knights The Lillupttians who live in the castle hole are all knights. With the exception of the head knight, none of their features are visible. They wear metal medieval armor that cover them from head to toe and a helmet that covers their face with red tassels. Cowboys thumb|Cowboys (1st hole) Miners thumb|Miners (14th hole) Notable Lilliputtians *Franz *Big Henry *Polly *Pirate captain *Head knight Sightings Trivia *lilliputtians are based off of the liliputians from Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift. The titular character, Gulliver, first wakes upon the island of Lilliput tied down to the ground with ropes, in the same way Pacifica was tied down by the lilliputtians when she is first captured. Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists